Organic electronic devices, i.e. electronic devices comprising a layer which is mostly made of an organic material, offer a number of advantages over conventional electronic devices based on inorganic materials. Organic electronic devices allow for example good processability in combination with improved final properties such as flexibility and/or reduced weight. Frequently, such devices are also characterized by extremely low energy consumption. Properties like these are of considerable interest for example for handheld devices, such as tablet-PCs and smart phones.
A particular example of organic electronic devices are organic electroluminescent devices (OLEDs). The term “organic electroluminescent device” is generally used for an electronic device which comprises at least one organic material that emits light when an electric current is applied. OLEDs in general as well as their structure are for example disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,539,507, 5,151,629, EP 0676461 and WO 98/27136.
Though progress has been made there remains considerable interest in improving the properties of organic electronic devices, particularly of organic electroluminescent devices, such as for example in terms of life time, efficiency and operating voltage. Important factors in this respect are organic light emitting layers, and particularly the materials comprised therein, as well as organic charge transporting layers.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to find novel materials having improved properties. Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to further increase the pool of available materials suited for use in organic electronic devices in general and organic electroluminescent devices in particular. Furthermore, it is a particular object of the present invention to increase the pool of materials emitting light of blue color. Further objects of the present invention will become evident from the following description as well as from the examples.